


2020 was a hoe but you're my hoe

by onigiriplush



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, just really sad and pathetic lol, lots and lots of bitching, thanks for any views ig HANSHSNBSNS, uh enjoy??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiriplush/pseuds/onigiriplush
Summary: u fuck kuroo. also ur name is jackie idc this ain't a fucking y/n so yuh but ur jackiealso it's 31/12/2020 now i'll write the smut scene on 1 jan thx
Relationships: kuroo tetsuro x y/n
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	2020 was a hoe but you're my hoe

It was 11:30pm at night. Jackie was so fucking exhausted from overworking her ass for her unappreciative pervert of a boss who tried to hit on her the whole evening. Jackie, not wanting to be fired on the last day of the year, smiled and laughed through her boss's teases and disgusting jokes. 

The cabbie on the ride home was even worse. That old prick was literally eyeing her breasts and waist after stopping when they reached her place. Like, honestly what the fuck? Jackie didn't even know what was going on at this point. But, being way too tired to deal with any bullshit anymore, Jackie just slapped a 20-dollar bill at the cabbie's face and ran into her apartment, locking the door after her with a sigh. 

What had her world become? Two years ago, Jackie was an excelling university graduate, landed a permanent desk job with a jaw-dropping salary, and was happily living together with her loving boyfriend. Fast-forward to 2020, COVID-19 happened. She was forced to work from home, in Zoom calls after Zoom calls with clients, due to her boss saying, quote unquote, free time staying at home in quarantine. Sorry, what the fuck?? And at that time, her loving boyfriend was stuck in another country due to a work trip and according to a close friend who lived in the same country, apparently her "loving" boyfriend was going around to stripping clubs and had a different fuck everyday. 

Great job Jackie, Jackie thought as she slouched against the door frame, sliding down the door out of poor exhaustion. 

"Hello, Jackie" a husky voice whispered. Jackie just remained in her current position, not in any fucking mood to react. "Uh, Jackie?" the voice said again. Jackie ignored it again. "Hello~ Earth to Jackie?" 

This time, Jackie finally swivelled her head up, and glared at Kuroo, "What."


End file.
